


From Finner

by MayQueen517



Series: Pacific Rim Tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Tendo is bros with everyone okay?, Threesome - F/M/M, Tumblr Prompt, conn pod sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-28
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/902721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayQueen517/pseuds/MayQueen517
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasha murmurs her name, soft and reverent even with his voice rough with want as she growls and bites at him, savoring the way Cherno's conn pod hatch bites into her back. Cherno connects the three of them in a way that has become normal, bringing them together and keeping them there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr prompt fic!
> 
> This time the prompt was "Someone (probably Tendo) finds the Kaidanovsky's getting it on in their conn-pod." from captxandri.
> 
> 'From Finner' is a song by Of Monsters and Men and is probably one of my favorite songs for Sasha and Aleksis.
> 
> I've never written Sasha and Aleksis, so let me know if you see anything off! Also, I'm going off of the thought that Sasha is the husband and Aleksis is the wife, based off of some things from Tumblr. Okay, I'll shut up now.

It isn't their longest day (not by far), but arriving at the Hong Kong Shatterdome is a welcome sight as they prepare for the transport that will take them inside.

She doesn't know how long it takes for her to push the visor of the helmet up, only that it feels instantaneous. She hears Choi's voice in her ear, saying something about them being on the transport for coming into the Shatterdome. She ignores him. Sasha comes out of his own rig and suddenly their lips are crashing together, rough and biting. His lips are chapped, catching against her own.

His hands are rough, pulling her close, the armored suit clanking against each other in a way that would sound worrying at any other time. He groans against her mouth, hands reaching for the releases to pry themselves out of the armor.

Aleksis murmurs to him, biting hard on the line of his neck, savoring the taste of metal, sweat, and something that is an overwhelming mix of blood, smoke, and grease; a taste that is essentially Cherno Alpha. He gasps in her ear, growling as the catch of the suit comes free.

They make short work of their under suits, ignoring the sounds from LOCCENT as they work their way back, against the hatch. He fits his hands on her waist, lifting as her legs wrap around him. The metal of Cherno behind her and the warmth of Sasha in front of her is as familiar as Drifting, feeling everything around her and everything from him. 

Sasha murmurs her name, soft and reverent even with his voice rough with want as she growls and bites at him, savoring the way Cherno's conn pod hatch bites into her back. Cherno connects the three of them in a way that has become normal, bringing them together and keeping them there. He shifts, lining himself up before he's pushing into her and when her head falls back, it's cradled by the metal of the machine that has been their home for the last six years.

He fucks her until the muscles in her back and thighs are screaming. Sex with Sasha is like drifting; forgetting where he ends and she begins and knowing the pulse that is the three of them working together. This is their space; the heart of Cherno Alpha. They come together, bodies flushing and sweating as she lets out a yell that feels far more like a war cry. Sasha grunts into her neck, teeth setting into the juncture between her neck and shoulder before he relaxes against her, breathing hard.

They stay like that for a moment, his arms holding her close and her hands still clutching him. She can feel the grooves her nails wore into the back of his neck and she smiles, feeling rather pleased with them and their beautiful home of a Jaeger. He eases out of her and they make quick work of redressing, reeking of sex and the machine. She curls her fingers along the line of his jaw, pulling him for one final kiss before the comms beep twice within the pod.

"If you two lovebirds are finished," comes Tendo Choi's voice, dry and amused, "I'd like to welcome you to Hong Kong. 'Course, at this point, I think you welcomed yourselves."

"Jealous, Mr. Choi?" Sasha asks, eyes bright as he looks over to Aleksis. They're ghosting already, feeling the roll of the transporter that brings them into the Shatterdome proper and the phantom sensation of each other outside the rig and the clutch of one another from before.

"Nah, 's just that you two are a pain in my ass. Cherno, you're ready to come on out into the real world, if you'd like," he says. Aleksis laughs, pressing her finger to the comm.

"Now, now, Choi, you of all people should know we can't help what Drifting does to us."

"Now, now, Kaidonovsky, you of all people should know I haven't bought that line since the second time you fed it to me," Choi says. His voice is warm, teasing, and Aleksis begins to laugh, thinking of the other times when it had been Choi's voice on the comms, breaking them up for the moment (if at all).

"See you inside?" she says as they get an affirmative from him. She looks over at Sasha, arching an eyebrow with a slow grin. He rolls his eyes, returning the grin as he pushes the hatch open and then they're stepping out. They make their way down the ladder, standing on the floor of the Shatterdome at Cherno's feet.

She looks Sasha over, reaching up to fix his hair. He gives her a soft, fond smile that has her pressing a kiss to his lips. The ghost of the Drift echoes through them and she curls her fingers into his hair for a moment before they tuck their helmets under their arms, taking the first step onto the Shatterdome floor together.


	2. The Lights You Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tendo hears footsteps, watching Aleksis approach and drape her arms around Sasha's neck. To anyone else, it would seem possessive, but to Tendo, all he can see is the invitation in their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't quite realize it at first, but in the first I implied threesomes with Tendo.
> 
> I think we all know now how much I love Tendo. So, uh, threesome fic. XD
> 
> For verbosewordsmith, who pointed it out and was like, I LIKED THIS and inadvertently inspired it!

The Shatterdome is never quiet; not now, here with everyone crammed in, hoping for the best. Tendo sits in the mess hall, picking at the food on his plate. Nearby, he can hear a table of mechanics, just off of their shift, laughing and joking about hearing Gottlieb and Geiszler having another argument, this time in front of the Marshall. He shakes his head, finishing his drink before someone sits beside him on his right.

He looks and feels a smile warming his face at the sigh of Sasha. His bleached hair almost shines, even under the crap lighting. 

"You look tired."

"Because I am."

"You should rest," Sasha says, a grin on his face. Tendo laughs, feeling a familiar warmth in his chest and stomach. He remembers muting the comms from Cherno's pod, knowing exactly what was going on, watching their vitals with something encroaching on voyeurism. 

"I should, huh?" Tendo hears footsteps, watching Aleksis approach and drape her arms around Sasha's neck. To anyone else, it would seem possessive, but to Tendo, all he can see is the invitation in their eyes. 

"Is good for you," Aleksis says, a wicked grin on her lips as they brush the top of Sasha's ear. 

"Oh, well, if it's good for me," Tendo says, throwing his things away as he watches the two of them murmuring to each other. He catches his name in accented, soft Russian, the hint of a grin on Aleksis' face. He reaches up, adjusting his bow tie as he stands near them.

"Maybe you should help me find my quarters. It was an awfully long shift," he says, getting a bark of laughter from Sasha. It isn't the first time that Tendo's let the Kaidanovskys take him to their bed nor is it the first time he's let Sasha crowd him against their door. The metal bites, cold and unyielding and it reminds him of the first time they did this. And all the times after. It reminds him that not five hours earlier, Sasha and Aleksis were doing this in the conn pod of Cherno Alpha and want suffuses every nerve in his body.

He kisses them both, deep, fantastic kisses that take his breath away. It isn't the first time he has found himself between them, trading kisses, and touching each piece of newly exposed skin. 

Sasha kisses him like he intends to discover every crevice he can while Aleksis takes everything he'll give her and then some. He watches them kiss, a biting affair that leaves them both grinning fiercely at one another.

They pull him close, hands sliding under his shirt and he loses track of which hand belongs to both of them as they murmur to each other and finally to him. 

"Bed," Aleksis says shortly, pushing him down only to be caught by Sasha. They share a laugh, pressing together as she settles on the other side of Tendo.

He loses himself in them for the night, touching and kissing and biting. By morning, there are new scratches along his back, bruises on his hips, and he's lost his bow tie somewhere in the mess that is Sasha and Aleksis' quarters. He wakes with the sense that it's earlier than he'd get up normally, but early enough that he can still go back to his room and change into fresh clothes. 

He stays in the bed for a few moments more, draped around them and enjoying the warmth and quiet, save for Aleksis' snoring and Sasha's even breathing. He goes to move and feels Aleksis' arm tighten, her eyes blinking open blearily as they focus on his face.

"Time?" she mutters, voice sleepy from where she's tucked herself between he and Sasha. Sasha grumbles in his sleep, something that makes her roll her eyes fondly and Tendo laughs quietly.

"Early still. I need to get changed for the day," he says, starting to pull away. She grouses, pulling the covers around her and Sasha, watching him dress.

"We will do this again, da?" she says, as he grins.

"Haven't refused an invitation yet, have I?" he asks as she snorts, settling back in, blinking sleepily as he sleeps out. He watches her eyes close, Sasha's arms winding around her as he closes the door. 

 

Later; far later into the night with two teams down and the remaining two teams ready to be deployed, Tendo takes a moment to sit in the restroom just off to the side of LOCCENT. He breathes hard through his nose, thinking of the morning and of warm, bare, soft skin. He presses a finger to the bruises on his hips and he swallows hard. 

He allows himself this one moment for now, mourning the loss of Sasha and Aleksis who welcomed them into their bed as easily as they welcomed his friendship. He mourns the loss of Hu, Jin, and Cheung, thinking to their jokes and the cutthroat games of basketball that were always going on.

Mostly, however, he thinks of the press of Sasha and Aleksis on either side of him; their voices in his ear and their lips trading kisses back and forth with him and each other.

Swallowing hard, he closes his eyes, passing his hand over his rosary as he murmurs their names, one pass for each name. He comforts himself with the motions before he stands, washing his hands.

The grief isn't forgotten, not by a long shot, but he pushes it to the back of his mind as he steps out and gets back to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you'd like to prompt me with something, you can find me on Tumblr at MayQueen517!


End file.
